Regional Chaos
by Panthershade
Summary: When Rocket Industries murders one of the Johto Dex Holders (Known as Taggers in my Universe), and becomes a much larger threat than anyone had predicted, the Taggers from across all six regions ban together and travel to Johto to put a stop to the ruthless organization known to them as Team Rocket once and for all. AU. Heavily AU. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Hello everyone who stops to read this! First of all, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Panthershade, and though this is my first story here, this is not my first time writing. This is an AU, so things will be brought up that no one who has played the games, watched the anime, or read the manga will know about. I promise to cover at least in small detail anything I bring up from my "Head-Canon" I have separated the regions as well, not necessarily location, but in language and culture, though they all share an international language, that does not mean they will always speak it. It's a thing I like to do, and I promise to not get heavy on accents and such, I'll just note them and move on. Also an important note, I do tend to be inspired by other works I have read/seen, so If something strikes you as familiar, then don't flame me. I'm saying so here, though I never just copy/paste, that's rude as hell and I myself wouldn't want that done to one of my works. **

**As I introduce Characters, I'll do a short little thing at the bottom that sheds a little more light on them. I know this is a lengthy author note, and I apologize for it, but bear with me and I'll try to keep the future ones short, but I heavily advise you to read them, as they'll contain important information. Also, all questions you have will be answered at the bottom :) **

**Rating - T for Ethan's mouth and violence. I mean, come on. These are teenagers. They will swear, though I'll try and keep it at a minimum as I myself don't necessarily enjoy it. XD Anyway. Enjoy!**

_**Broadcasted Across Kanto and Johto Television and Radios. **_

**New Bark Town, Johto. **

"Rocket, as we always say, is the future." A woman's voice Gold recognized as a lead Executive of Rocket Industries. "Rocket Industries were one of the pioneers in the high-tech field when it was first established thirty years ago. Ever since then, the company's unique approach and groundbreaking ideas have made it over the years into the number one tech company on the planet. Producing nearly 70% of all Pokemon related technology and revolutionizing our world with every new step it takes."

Gold gritted his teeth as Ethan, his younger brother crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling, the youth could almost hear the same smugness in Ariana's voice she had when he'd faced her three years ago. "But Rocket, even though established as a private company, isn't all about profit-it's about the idea. Rocket Industries is all about pushing the limit of human knowledge, and by doing so, bringing unison and protection to our world. It's about extending humankind's reach even to the stars above. We did all of this through supporting corporations like Silph, who created the modern Poke, Great, and Ultra Balls, funded Devon in Hoenn to help them take Silph's ball project several steps further in customization and also fossil reincarnation all the while donating to various causes like the Pokemon Centers, Museums, and other trainer and pokemon owners alike enjoy."

"Which is why no one fucking believed us...evil bitch..." Ethan growled his ash-grey eyes on the red-haired woman on the screen.

"Calm down, Ethan. There's no use in re-opening old wounds. We stopped their plans at least. And one day, we'll get proof, until then let them continue to make everyone's lives easier." Gold said dismissively.

"As you see, Rocket Industries is more than just another corporation. We are one of the major elements that keep pushing our society forward. Rocket is the future – the future of our world." Ariana finished with a bright smile, one that wooed the nation, but made Gold and Ethan queasy. The elder boy flicked off the TV with his remote and let out a sigh.

"They're up to something, I can feel it." He announced as he stood up. "Scars are aching, means there's gonna be trouble for us." Ethan's glare only intensified, knowing exactly what scars his brother was talking about. The ones Proton had left on him after Gold had stumbled across him in Azalea Town. Thankfully, he'd been found before he bled to death in the middle of Ilex Forest with only a half-dead Cyndaquil to protect him.

"How can you just sit here and do nothing while they continue to go about their business? Even after everything they've done to innocent people and Pokemon, done to _you?!"_ Ethan shouted the last word accusingly, making Gold frown and fold his arms defensively.

"Back off, Ethan. Let it go. There's nothing we can do about them. They're untouchable, remember what they did to Red after the Silph Co. 'invasion'? They demonized him. _Silph Co. _demonized him, even though what he did actually saved hundreds, possibly thousands of people!" Gold sighed as Ethan let out a snort and threw himself back on the couch in anger. "Face it, they've ingrained themselves too deeply with too many important people and have done too much good for anyone to ever believe a bunch of kids who accuse them of the outlandish things we've stopped. All we can do is continue to silently and stealthily step up and stop them when they begin to push the boundaries."

"That's bullshit..." Ethan said but seemed to be calming. Gold shrugged in answer, not having much more to say on the topic. The elder brother stepped into the kitchen and began dinner. "When's mom coming home?"

"No idea. She's working late tonight."

"Damn, stuck with your cooking again, then?"

"You'll eat it and bloody well like it, or go to bed hungry." Gold answered with a shrug as he laid out the supplies. Ethan flipped the TV back on, flicking past the report on the Bidoof Rebellion in Sinnoh, as far as he knew they'd sent in Dawn and Lucas to put an end to it. The boy didn't really know either of the Sinnoan Dex Holders personally, but their adventure had been...impressive to say the least. So far, no one topped the amount of work those three did toward saving the world and shutting down an evil organization. _At least their region __**believed**__ them...they had proof. _

"Hello, Professor Elm." Gold's voice snapped Ethan out of his reverie. The younger boy's eyebrow raised as he straightened himself up from the couch and listened into his elder brother's conversation with the esteemed Johtoan Professor, and in all technicality, their boss. "You want me to come by the lab? Well...I suppose I could. No, no...not too busy, was just cooking dinner. I'll finish when I get back...Oh, I'll pack then in that case..." Ethan could hear the strain in his brother's voice as he uttered the last sentence after a very long pause. "You need me to infiltrate one of Team Rocket's secret bases?" The young boy was on his feet in an instant, he raced for the kitchen and tried to grab the phone and volunteer, but the sharp look his brother gave him and the fact that he was a little over a foot taller than Ethan, kept the phone from the thirteen year old's grasp. "I'll do it." Gold said to both Ethan and Professor Elm. Ethan's eyes widened in disbelief as Gold hung up the phone.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Gold snapped in annoyance. "I can infiltrate a stupid base, Ethan."

"Yeah, I know that, but this is _their_ base. What happened to you saying, 'oh, they're untouchable, Ethan. Might as well not even bloody well try.' You hypocritical prat." Ethan yelled in frustration. "Honestly, I can handle this. I'm the ruddy Champion, not you." The boy snapped folding his arms, enjoying the brief flare of anger in Gold's eyes.

"Listen here you little twit. I'm not sending my little brother in there alone, and that's exactly how Elm wants me to go, alone. I'm just grabbing some information and seeing what they're up to then I'll be back." Gold's anger cooled down as he gave a shrug, "It's my job to protect you, Champion or not. If we send you in, you'll start a bloody riot and then we'll all have to go in because you can't keep your temper in check for more than five minutes. Seconds when near them. That's why. If I need help, I'll send for you first, alright?"

Ethan glowered up at his brother for a few seconds before giving in to the truth. "Fine, whatever. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Yeah, sure." Gold snorted as he turned off the stove and headed toward his room. "You might want to call in pizza for the night. Elm wants me to leave now."

"Awesome. Better than your cooking at least." Ethan laughed as he turned away. "How long are you going to be gone?" He called once he hung up the phone.

"No idea." Gold replied as he reappeared, dressed in his traveling outfit, Pokeballs secured on his belt. "I'll try to get back quick though, before mom misses me too much and starts calling." The older boy stated with a sharp grin.

"She called me every five minutes until I 'accidentally' dropped my phone in the Lake of Rage." The Ethan chuckled.

"Well, that might have to do with you running away from home to go on your adventure." Gold pointed out with a laugh. "She kept calling me as if I'd know where you were. It wasn't until you bulldozed your way through the Elites that I knew for certain where you were at any given time during your grand tour of Johto."

"Kicked your ass too." Ethan smiled as he remembered his victory over his elder brother. "Found Team Rocket's base in Mahogany, shut down their Lake of Rage experiment, and kicked your ass all in the space of a month. Not bad. Not bad at all." The boy said proudly. Gold rolled his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Whatever, don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

"No promises."

**Alright, first chapter is done. It introduces Gold and his little brother Ethan. **

**- Gold, would be the male hero of GSC, and though the storyline from the game is HEAVILY twisted. (I.E. Don't bother trying to follow it, just work with what you're given.) He is 17 and defeated Lance to become Johto Champ, only to have his title snatched away a year later by his driven little brother. Gold is not a strong character, as he is timid in personality and though he is a good battler, he becomes easily intimidated by stronger opponents and hesitant in his commands. (It took him a while to gain that champion title...) He was the first one of the Johto "Taggers" (as I like to call them instead of the Special/Adventures "Dex Holders". Why? Because I thought it sounded cooler and they, as Brendan will point out, "Tag information for the Pokedex." as that is how I'll describe them doing so. If anyone else has a better idea, I don't mind hearing it!) who came across Team Rocket, namely Proton outside of Azalea's Slowpoke Well and suffered a terrible defeat, which in turn was a crushing blow to his confidence he never fully recovered from. (My Team Rocket are absolutely ruthless, as I feel they should be.) **

**- Ethan, Gold's younger brother. 13. Current Champion of Johto. He is based upon the male protagonist of HG/SS (Yes, I'm aware that HG/SS and GSC male protagonists are supposed to be the same people and I say to that. Nope.) Ethan, along with Lyra and the hesitant help of Silver, is responsible for the taking down of TR's plans in Johto. (At least, the shifty plans that had nothing to do with Rocket Industries. I.E. The Lake of Rage and a few other incidents. The only one that did not happen was the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Giovanni never disbanded.) He's headstrong, mischievous, and highly ambitious. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Releasing the first three chapters now, the others will come once a week. Rocket Industries is a front, for those of you wondering. That's what TR is known as publicly, they're a large organization as Ariana said in the first chapter, who funds and buys shares in other groups. They even funded Cyrus and giggled a bit when he was left in the Distortion World by the Sinnoh Taggers. "Team Rocket" is what the Taggers call them, and only those who know about the shadier side of the organization at that, namely the Kanto and Johto ones. Which is why they've had no success in actually bringing them down, as who would believe a group of kids saying the multi-million corporation who funds the POKEMON CENTERS and other goodies, are evil? Yeah. No one but the Professors they work for, and other select few people. **

**Finally, one thing I do need to point out, as there is action in this one, are the Pokemon. As far as I'm concerned, if it floats or can fly and has the ability Levitate, they no longer have that ability as it becomes useless due to the fact that those Pokemon are considered immune to ground moves unless they are brought down and attacked with them. Therefore, those that have the ability naturally instead have different ones. (I. E. Flygon. A Flygon in my story now has Tinted Lens, Sand Rush, and Sand Veil instead of just Levitate). Also, the Pokemon are open to ALL abilities they are naturally able to have, including the Dream World ones. For example, Persian (My favorite) normally either has Limber or Technician. Well, in this, a Persian will have Limber, Technician, AND Unnerve. Got it? Also, some abilities have been switched for ones that just seem to make more sense. As in the case of the Houndoom in this chapter. It has Intimidate, Flash Fire, and Unnerve, scrapped Early Bird, that was just silly. If you want, I'll point out when a Pokemon appears in a chapter that has a different ability. **

**That's enough back info. for now...moving on. **

**Hidden Base 5, Somewhere in Johto. **

_This is too easy. _Gold frowned as he walked, adorned in the black and red uniform the workers of Rocket Industries wore. The chosen few, the ones given a Pokedex and working with the professors as researchers and documentors of Pokemon, and going above and beyond that, most of them moving on to larger and greater things, becoming Champions and defending their home regions from evil. From the Hoenn Cataclysm to the Space-Time warping, the Kalosian Death Ray incident and the Deoxy's event in the Sevii Islands, they'd taken part in and stopped all of them. The only threat in Johto and Kanto now, the only threat to the world as they knew it, was now the untouchable Rocket Industries, known to the Kantonian and Johtoan chosen as "Team Rocket."

The eighteen year old's footsteps echoed down the pristine corridor of the underground base as he searched for any incriminating evidence, anything they could use to show that Rocket Industries is as foul as they knew it to be. The teen was less than happy about being in close proximity to the dangerous, evil group once again, but he knew if he hadn't volunteered for the job they would have sent Lyra, Kris, or even Ethan. All of whom were either not as capable as himself should things go south, or were too hot-headed to make sure they didn't. He'd trained with Red atop Mt. Silver after all, and had been Johto's Champion. He wasn't as easy to push around as he was when he first ran across the group in Azalea.

A dim light filtering in through a cracked doorway caught his attention. Gold crossed the hall to it, keeping as quiet as he could in case there were personnel inside. He froze when he saw a man seated in a computer chair, a black hat sat atop his strange aqua colored hair. Thankfully, his back was to Gold giving the boy enough time to recover from seeing the evil man that had nearly killed him years ago. The teen took a few steps back, silently trying to rally his courage and listen in to the conversation the man was having with whom Gold assumed was Archer, the head of the Executives and directly below Giovanni in the company's scale.

The Johtoan fished out his cellphone and hit held it up as he moved out of sight of the room, but still close enough for the device to pick up on the conversation. Proton still hadn't noticed him, and continued on as Gold silently waited.

"Yes, the reanimation process is still a little buggy, but our scientists will manage to work out the kinks soon." Proton stated and then a few seconds passed. Gold sighed in frustration as he couldn't hear what Archer was saying. _Reanimation process? They were behind the fossils, we know that, but as far as we know that works flawlessly. What else could they possibly want to reanimate? _Gold frowned before pushing the issue from his mind for now and refocusing on the executive.

"The failures are being disposed of...efficiently. Should they become a problem, well, it will only be another chance for us to show what a helpful organization we are, or to knock out a few meddlesome brats. I'm sure Giovanni would agree." Proton chuckled coldly. "It will only serve to boost our public image." Gold backed away as the man flipped off the screen and stood up with a stretch. It was time to go. The teen hastily turned and began walking again, hoping to be out of sight before the man could spot him. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to hide, so all he could do was keep walking and hope to Arceus that the man wouldn't try and talk to him. There was no doubt that Proton would remember him.

"Hey you!" _Damn. _Gold groaned inwardly as he stopped, but did not turn around. "What are you doing down here? This area is off-limits to anyone without a pass." Proton's snapped. "Turn around."

Gold sighed and did as he was told, hoping it was too dark in the halls, too late at night, for Proton to be able to really recognize him. The man looked annoyed, his sharp blue eyes pinned Gold to the spot. "Sorry, sir. Got a bit lost. I'm new to this facility." Gold said truthfully.

"Lost, huh?" Proton said his voice only echoing the annoyance he felt much to Gold's relief. The executives temper and cruel nature was legendary among the lower personnel. Gold himself, knew from personal experience, it had been a long time since his scars had hurt this badly.

"Yes, sir." He politely reasserted. Proton seemed to frown as he stared at the uniformed man before him. He didn't seem too much older than possibly eighteen, though he knew they hired kids around that age. Something just seemed...off. The executive stared at the new recruit, trying to place the golden eyed-

Wait.

Golden eyes?

Golden...

_**Gold!**_

Gold saw the recognition flash across Proton's face and immediately took a step back as he unleashed his Steelix. The steel type would be his best choice against the man's poison types, the only reason he'd bothered to go through the trouble of acquiring a Metal Coat, Proton was no longer a true threat in a battle.

"Don't bother, Proton. You won't win." Gold stated, his Steelix letting out a long, grating growl the kind of sound continents made when they rubbed together...before an earthquake hits. The executive gave the boy a smirk.

"Think you've won only because you have type advantage? Don't you know better than that by now, brat? Good trainers, powerful trainers, don't _need _type advantage, they need skill." Proton laughed as he sent out a Victreebel and Crobat. Gold didn't respond, instead the boy backed off a few steps to allow his Steelix's giant body forward, the sides of the Iron Snake's metallic body scraped out large ruts along the walls as it moved.

"Rock Throw on Crobat!" Gold ordered starting the battle. The giant metallic snake let out a rumbling hiss as it struck the top of the corridor's ceiling with its massive head, bringing large chunks of stone and concrete down, only to be halted and redirected by the monster's mastery of rock. The bat-flitted nimbly out of the way, used to such attacks as it flew past Steelix and straight for Gold.

The boy's Typhlosion got in the way, the Volcano Pokemon flared out his mane of fire as he rushed forward to protect his trainer with a Flame Charge. The Crobat let out a Screech as it dove for the newcomer, obviously well trained as Gold ordered a Flame Wheel to keep the bat from being able to come in close and unleash a Poison Fang.

"Steelix! Fire Fang! Typhlosion! Fire Blast!" Gold commanded his Pokemon, hoping to end the battle quickly before-

A high pitched wailing tore from further down the corridor as the lights dimmed, the final sign of the security alert was the flashing red strobe-like lights that began to slowly rotate around dotted throughout the corridor coloring everything in shades of red and black. Gold swore as he realized he was too late to escape before the alarm went off, the base was going on lockdown. Typhlosion looked back at him with concern, Gold gave the Volcano Pokemon a reassuring nod which only made the Pokemon's fire flare brighter, momentarily blinding the Crobat, allowing the following Fire Blast to hit and take it down.

"Smokescreen!"

His Steelix retracted safely to his Pokeball, Gold dashed by the surprised and coughing executive, the boy was used to Typhlosion's Smokescreen. It was the oldest trick in the book, and still one that could be used to effectively get the hell out of dodge. He didn't have time to stick around after all, and as the youth raced down the halls, his footsteps the only clue to his approach through the thick smoke still billowing from the Volcano Pokemon that raced along beside him, smothering the hallway with the ash emitted from his collar of flames, the siren still howled in his ears and other footsteps soon echoed around him.

He knew where he was going, the front entryway, the last thing they'd seal in case things went to Orre in a hand basket. The teen also knew that it was exactly where the largest concentration of Rocket employees were heading as well, he just had to get there before the majority showed up and overwhelmed him.

A Houndoom skidded around the corner, the big hell-hound let out a Growl, stopping Typhlosion in his tracks before the Volcano Pokemon unleashed a Growl of his own before charging forward and performing a Rollout. The roll, gaining speed and power with each second slammed into the hound, sending the dog into the far wall with a yelp before the monster landed on his feet and unleashed a Dark Pulse only for Gold's Typhlosion to slam into it again, the attack's power doubled this time. It was too much for the devil dog which let out a whine before hitting the ground in a heap, only to be jumped over by the still rushing Gold.

He was near the entrance, and to his astonishment, it was empty. Completely cleared, save one man. One imposing figure that made the running youth come to a complete and clumsy stop, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he stared at the older male. The man was large, intimidating, his cold dark eyes roved over Gold as if he were inspecting the filth on the bottom of his glossy, high priced shoes.

He removed the black fedora perched on his close shaved dark hair before sending out a single Ursaring. The Hibernator Pokemon didn't make a sound, as composed and cold as his trainer. The bear stared down the boy's Typhlosion who in turn, was looking up at his trainer, his mane of flames diminished somewhat by the sight of the fear on the youth's face. The boy blinked, realizing his Pokemon was awaiting his orders, just as the man was waiting on him to speak.

Unfortunately, Gold had never had much to say to Team Rocket.

"Focus Blast."

If he was going down, then he'd make a fight out of it. The Typhlosion immediately sprang into action, powering up the fighting move as Giovanni's Ursaring raced forward with a rumbling growl before standing back up on his hind legs as the large sphere of fighting energy was shot directly toward it. The bear spread his forepaws wide, creating a shimmering barrier around himself, the sphere slammed into it with the sound of a gunshot only to explode and do nothing to phase the shield.

Gold's Typhlosion used Leer as the great bear dropped down to all fours and charged toward him. The bears body grew a bright red coloration as pointed stones rose up around the beasts massive frame. Gold didn't even have time to shout a command as the burst of sharp rocks shot away from the Ursaring and straight at them. His Typhlosion was quick thinking, using the same move the Hibernator had used to counter his own move only seconds ago. The monster's shield reflected around himself, the stones bouncing harmlessly off of it as the Volcano sneered at the Hibernator who only stared beyond the Typhlosion who heard a soft thud behind him.

The badger, hesitant to take his eyes off of the bear, turned very slowly and felt his great heart sink. Gold was on his knees, one hand trying in vain to staunch the crimson stain that swiftly stained his black shirt, his other hand buried in the pocket of his coat. The teen had bitten his lip until it bled to keep from screaming, showing any signs of weakness now that his final minutes had come. "Typhlosion...return." He gasped between ragged breaths as he tossed the monster's ball, returning the unwilling beast who fought with everything he had to stay resist the urge to do as he was told. To remain by the boy's side and fight for him, even though the monster knew it was a lost cause. He, however, like many other monsters, could not fight the pull for long and was successfully clicked away. The ball flying back to Gold's hand and before the Ursaring or Giovanni could stop him, transported back to Elm's lab via his Dex. "Take care of him...Ethan. S-sorry."

"What did you think you would accomplish here, Gold?" Giovanni finally spoke, his voice passive, uncaring but his dark eyes were alight with disgust for the dying youth. They had proven to be unshakeable obstacles that constantly blocked his way. Those young and far too brave children who's seemingly innocent view of the world had no place for his ideals. For his kind of progress: business, exploitation and removal of those who did not see his way. They did not agree and fiercely resisted his view for the future of their world, confrontation after confrontation with them had led to the conclusion that the only way for his goals to achieve fruition, as this final attempt had clearly shown, was to remove them. Permanently. They were in the way, in the way of his goals, his methods, and _His_ world, and he was _sick _of it.

"We are going to...take you down...Giovanni." Gold whispered, the strength in his voice was fading but his eyes were alight with defiance as he stared up at imposing man that stood above him now. Staring down at him with the same detestation in his eyes. "You...and your organization." The man's temper snapped as Gold wheezed out his words. The man's shining shoe made contact with Gold's chest, sending the boy flying back. The youth landed hard a few feet away and lay still, only the slight rise and fall of the sharp rocks sticking from his chest showed that the boy still had life in him, if only a tiny spark. One that Giovanni would soon diminish.

"Take me down? You and your group of little friends? Led by senile old men?" Giovanni said, his voice never rising as he walked over and stood above the boy. Gold stared up at him, a fierce light, only a flicker, burned in his golden orbs like liquid fire.

"Duh...?" Gold's voice was barely audible, but he still managed a grin, a cheeky grin the man had seen plastered on a face much younger, and yet strikingly similar. The last time he had personally fought one of the Professor's chosen brats. Ethan, he believed his name was...Ethan of New Bark Town. A foolish and headstrong boy. Giovanni's face flickered into a grin as an idea came to him, if Gold decided he wanted to deliver messages of doom then so be it. Two could play that game, and his message would be much, much stronger.

"Good news, Gold." Giovanni said as the boy's eyes began to flicker closed. "I'm going to send you home."

**And...It's only chapter two and already we're one down. RIP Gold of New Bark Town. **

**Introducing the main bad guy Giovanni! He's cruel, cunning, cold, and ruthless. A smooth public speaker and confident businessman, he allows no one to get in his way. He is out to make money, as much of it as he can, and gain power, exploiting those weaker than himself, human and Pokemon alike to do so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, as promised. The rest of the Johto Taggers are introduced along with Professor Elm. Gold is found. **

**New Bark Town, Johto. **

Krystal lay reading a book in her bed. It was a set part of her nightly routine which would be quickly followed by sleep once she finished yet another chapter in the book on Sinnoan Mythology. A Hoothoot let out a small hoot just outside of her bedroom window as it watched with intrigue a slowly gathering crowd of people begin to pool into the square only several yards from the girl's house. Of course it had already seen what there was to be seen there, and though it was quite a gruesome sight, the little bird had paid it no mind, and failed to see why the humans were so excited by it. It wasn't until one of the human's began banging on the door that the Hoothoot decided it was time to find a less noisy perch.

Krystal, however, put her book down in confusion, glanced at the clock on her wall, and let out a sigh. It was nearly ten, and someone decided to visit now? _I swear if it's Ethan trying to get Lyra to sneak out again, I'm going to murder him. _The trainer opened the door with a frown on her face that quickly disappeared as she was confronted with something she had never, in all her twelve years of knowing Ethan, seen before.

The boy was in tears, they ran unchecked down his face as he blubbered something completely incomprehensible to her. Though she didn't understand a word he said, something inside her seemed to die as she stared down at the young boy and then up at the gathered crowd that had completely overtaken the square as Ethan said the first comprehensible word of the evening, confirming the fear that had begun to rise up in her.

"Gold."

Kris flew by Ethan, still in her fluffy blue Ducklett pajamas. The crowd parted once they spotted her, their heavy voices immediately silencing as she skidded to a halt, the rain still coming down hard, dripping down her figure and mixing with the pool of blood that steadily dripped beneath Gold's suspended sneakers. Her heart leaped into her throat as her lips parted in sheer horror. From far away, she heard a girl screaming as the hanging figure before her was briefly distorted by the tears that filled her eyes.

"Gold!" Kris didn't turn as she heard her cousin's voice and felt the younger girl approach from behind. She was joined by Ethan, the poor boy was still desperately trying to get someone to help his brother, far and away from realizing that there was nothing to be done. The child's rationality had been lacking even when he was normal, but with distressed as he was now, there was none at all to be found within his adolescent mind. Ethan had, to all intents and purposes, lost it, and Kris doubted he'd be able to find it again any time soon. Not after witnessing such a horrible end to his only close family. As hard as it was for her to lose her best friend, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Ethan to lose his brother.

Krystal looked up at the face of her best friend one long, last time before turning and racing off. Her bare feet slapped against the wet pavement, every now and again stepping on a particularly sharp rock as the trainer raced heedlessly through tiny New Bark Town. She didn't stop in her mad dash until she found herself before the white double doors of Professor Elm's Pokemon Research Laboratory. She knew he'd be in late, going over the assistants work before heading home as he always did, and to her eternal gratefulness, she saw the light on in the back room through the window and promptly lost her mind. She banged, kicked, and hollered at the door as her tears began to fall unchecked down her face as she called for the man responsible for her little group of friends and their various missions. When the fidgety old professor finally opened the door, he was quite unprepared for Krystal to fall sobbing into his arms, trying to explain to him in gibberish what had happened to her.

Or, as he found out seconds later, once she'd managed to somewhat compose herself enough for comprehensible words, what had happened to Gold. The old man's heart sank as he ushered Krystal into the lab and seated her in a chair and pressed the call button for the Johto Dex's before sweeping out of the lab himself and heading for the scene. Within minutes he rounded up the still hysterical Ethan and the stunned Lyra and sent them to the lab with Krystal, and then dispersed crowd around Gold to their homes before calling the police and promptly heading toward the home of the former Champion to explain to her what happened to her son.

Once he returned to the lab, he found his three chosen assistants sitting in stunned, heartbroken silence only the low beeping of their Pokedexes and an occasional hiccup from Lyra broke it. Elm let out a long sigh as he sat down across from them and waited. Finally, after several silent minutes, the doors to the lab opened and an older teen stepped inside.

Rain still clung to his messy red locks as his ruby eyes scanned the room for a moment, taking in the silent trio on the couch before sliding to the similarly struck Professor. The orbs then narrowed as the teen closed the door and walked further into the room before stopping beside the couch, not bothering to greet anyone as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. It was then that the Johto Pokedexes finally silenced themselves, all the living owners had gathered. If the newcomer knew the reasoning behind the now silent Pokedexes, though one was still obviously missing, he did not show it. Nor did he drop any hints that he had seen the gruesome spectacle now being cleared up and fully investigated by the New Bark Town Police.

"Gold is dead." Professor Elm began. The middle aged man paused momentarily, allowing his words to sink in. Krystal let out a small sniffle as Lyra continued to stare down at her hands, occasionally looking between her cousin and her best friend, who she sat between. Ethan continued to stare at the far wall, his eyes darkened with anger and grief. Silver, however, remained utterly silent and unfazed by the revelation, watching the Professor with a somewhat detached air. Elm let out a sigh, running his hand across his balding head as he continued. "All of you know that I asked him to infiltrate a newly discovered Rocket Industries Base here in Johto to see what it was they were up to." Elm took a breath when they didn't jump to blame him. "I am giving all of you the week off. No assignments, and no missions. Just go home, get some rest, and see Gold off. Again, I am very sorry for the loss of your friend. He was a good kid, and a valiant trainer."

Elm then turned and pulled out a Pokeball from his lab coat. Through the translucent red top, the four of them could see the Typhlosion curled up within the sphere. Ethan's eyes widened as he reached out and snatched the ball from the Professor, holding his brother's Typhlosion close as he shut his eyes against the new rush of tears. Lyra was the first on her feet, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder to get the boy to move. Krystal too, stood up to go. "Come on, Ethan. You should go home." She said softly to the kid as he stood up. The boy paused before Professor Elm, finally looking up at the older man, his charcoal eyes alight with anger.

"You killed him." He snarled. Elm flinched at the boy's tone and hatred in his young eyes. Before Krystal or Lyra could stop him, Ethan swung a fist at the man's face. The surprised Professor's eyes widened at the incoming swing only for it to be stopped.

"Save it for Giovanni." Silver said, his voice still etched with cold detachment. "He's the one that killed your brother, not Elm." Ethan glared up at his rival, who unfortunately stood much taller and far more imposing than himself, who only reached Silver's shoulders in height. "Go home."

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole." Ethan growled once he got his hand back. Silver didn't bother replying as Kris put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and steered him toward the door, thankful that the older boy hadn't decided to beat the hell out of the kid for swearing at him again.

"Thanks, Silver." Lyra said once the two had gone. The cold teen only 'tched' in answer turning pointedly away from Lyra who shook her head in frustration at the boy's constant attitude toward them before heading for the door herself. She was tired and still far from settled after seeing Gold. The usually cheerful girl frowned as she stepped out of the lab.

"Alright, what do you want?" Silver snapped once the others had gone. Elm seemed unsurprised by his sudden outburst. The old man let out a sigh before standing up and turning on a nearby computer. The teen watched him with mild interest as the Professor booted it up and switched on an audio file. Once it was done, the old man turned back to Silver.

"Do you know anything about the project Proton was talking about?"

"No." He replied after a second of thought. "I wasn't told much about the nastier side of my father's organization. What I know, I found out on my own."

"I see." Elm said, once again running a hand across his balding head as he stared at Silver, as if trying to determine if the boy was lying or not. Analyzing him. The boy's red eyes narrowed in anger at the distrustfulness of the notion before Elm spoke again.

"You look tired, Silver." The Professor stated after a moment completely throwing the boy for a loop. "Have you been sleeping outside again?"

"None of your business." Silver growled in response. "I travel a lot. So what?"

"You can stay at the lab tonight if you want." The kind man offered. "I was just about to leave. You can stay however long you want, just don't run off with any of my subjects alright?" The man grinned then frowned as Silver glared at him. "It was a joke." The Professor quickly explained putting a hand up.

"Haha." Silver said with all the mirth of a dead Growlithe. Elm decided the conversation was going nowhere, and quickly, as they usually did when involving Silver. The Professor stood and glanced toward the doors.

"Are you even the slightest bit upset that Gold was killed?" The question slipped before Elm could stop it. The Professor turned to take it back or apologize to the boy until the quick and clipped response was given.

"No."

Elm stared at Silver in absolute surprise and disgust until the boy continued. "I am, however, angry." He stated keeping his arms folded and staring past Elm at the rain outside. "Disgusted." The teen continued in his usual cold monotone, one he'd picked up from his father. "Giovanni murdered Gold simply to prove that he was stronger. That's all." Silver shrugged. "He was beaten in Kanto by a nobody from Pallet Town, a place on the map only because of Professor Oak. A child at that. And again here in Johto, a child nobody from New Bark Town."

"Ethan." Elm stated, Silver gave a short nod.

"Precisely. He could not let it happen a third time." Silver snorted. "Not with his entire organization watching. He was always power mad after all, and Gold was a former Champion. He killed Gold to make himself _look good_ in front of his employees, nothing more, nothing less."

"He hung him up in New Bark Town-

"As a trophy." Silver finished for Elm, making the old man feel sick. The ginger gave him a small shrug. "What did you expect? A real message? To _us?_ He doesn't give a damn about us, the only thing he truly cares for is his reputation. He will only strike at us if we continue to strike at him, and the only message he has for us is that he will kill us all to get us out of the way if he needs to." The boy snorted. "It's all just business after all. What we should really focus on now is finding out what they have planned. If Proton is directing it, then it is nothing for Rocket Industries."

"I see." Elm stated with a tired sigh, adjusting his glasses fretfully. Silver stepped toward the doorway, glancing back at Professor Elm after a moment.

"The Pokedexes handed out across the regions." He began thoughtfully, catching Elm's attention. "Is there an international panic button on them?"

"Yes. Why?" Elm said in surprise.

"I would press it if I were you." Silver shrugged as he stepped out into the rain. "Something tells me this show of force will not stop at Gold. They are about to do something big, if it were me, I would want to remove as many obstacles as I could before I make a move." Elm watched in silence as the boy unleashed a large, draconic monster, concealed by the rain that seemed to come down heavier around it before the ginger and dragon disappeared, teleported to wherever it was Silver went to plan.

Elm let out another tired sigh as he pulled out his phone and dialed the other Professor's on the X-Transceiver Juniper had sent them all from Unova a few years ago. After a brief conference, he stepped over to a computer and picked up his own personal Pokedex from Oak and hit the red button on the side. The old man frowned as he stared at the now blinking lights on the monitor the Dex was hooked to. Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, including his own four that made twenty-one chosen by the Professors to assist in their research, and ultimately, twenty-one brave kids who ended up saving their regions, and in some cases, the world. The same twenty-one fearless, battle tested, trainers the blinking lights were now warning of the oncoming storm.

**Chapter 3, not much to say about this one really. That should, and I promise nothing, be as gruesome as it gets. Poor Gold :(. As I said in the first chapter, I'll do a short little entry at the bottom for each new character introduced. **

**Krystal "Kris" - 16, based upon the C female protagonist. She's hard-working and diligent in everything she does, easily keeping the others on track. She became friends and traveled with Gold during his little adventure across Johto. Her goal is to completely fill out the Pokedex, wanting to travel across all of the regions near and far to do so. **

**Lyra - 15, Kris's younger cousin. Lyra left on her Pokemon adventure after coming of age (At 13) to be a trainer. She received a Chikorita from the lab and was sent out, after several run ins with Silver and being tasked to find the runaway Ethan. Together the three of them took on Team Rocket and stopped their plans in Johto. She's a kind hearted, young lady who tries to see the good in all people. She is also a very able trainer and a powerful battler. **

**(Who'd gotten jealous over his best friend being able to leave and not him. And also wanting revenge on Team Rocket for hurting his brother, and also wanting to take the championship title from the same "scaredy-skitty" brother. He was ten at the time so he actually ended up stealing an empty Pokeball from Kris's house and catching a Pokemon to begin his journey.) **

**Silver - 17, Giovanni's son and former heir to Rocket Industries. Silver is no stranger to violence and cruelty, having been the victim of/and inflicting it many times. He is cold and aloof, I also wanted to do something different with how his character is normally portrayed, in the spirit of that he has a lot in common with Giovanni. His mannerisms are a bit refined, he's to-the-point and business like when it comes to well...business as shown above. He's also aggressive in battle, and rarely ever raises his voice. **


End file.
